The Campfire
by Bloody-red-scar
Summary: The mission at the day of black sun failed. Toph and Sokka where arrested while Zuko joined Aang, Katara and alive Jet, who isn't very happy about that the prince of the Fire nation joined them. Now they have to find Toph and Sokka. There is one problem. They could be in any part of the Fire nation. Jetko in future chapters.
1. The escape

"I can't believe we failed the mission." Aang mumbled, not wanting to talk. They loosed the fight with the Fire lord what was a shame. Sokka and Toph where arrested while Zuko joined them. Jet, who survived after being crashed by a giant rock and then joined the Avatar too wasn't very happy about it. But well, who can blame him? He always hated all fire benders.

"It's not your fault Aang. But this thing's fault." Katara pointed out, pointing at Zuko. "It's not my fault." Zuko yelled back at her. "Well, it isn't my fault. It isn't Aang's or Jet's fault. That means it's all your fault that the mission failed." Katara yelled back. "Tell me one reason why should it be my fault. One simple reason." There was silence for a while. Jet gave Aang a look that was saying, 'this fight is pointless'.

Katara sighed, giving up. "Look, we all had a terrible day. Why won't we just go and get ready the campfire? We aren't getting anywhere anyway. This is a dead end." Katara said, sitting down. "I will get the water. Jet, you get the wood. Aang, you get the sleeping bags on their place and you Zuko." Katara thought for a while. What work should she give to him.

"You go help Jet with the wood." Jet stared at her for a while. "You're crazy, right? I can't go with him." Katara rolled her eyes. "It will not kill you if you will go once with him for the wood. The more wood we will have, the more warmer it will be in the night near the campfire." Jet raised an eyebrow. Was she really that stupid?

"You actually expect me to go into the forest with that thing? He can be planing something how to get us a killed." Jet retorted, glaring. He will get to his point. He will.

"You can't go 100 meters away with him for wood on the campfire? If anything happens we will be here." Katara said, putting down her bag. "Now go." Jet sighed, walking away. He really didn't wanted to go into the forest with him. That thing was the Fire nation prince for god's sake.

Jet bended down a little, grabbing few pieces of the wood. He really did missed his Freedom Fighters. Too bad that at least Smellerbee couldn't go with him. She needed to go into the camp, leading the while he was gone.

"Do you really hate me that much?" Jet was waked from his gaze as he stared at the fire bender with a glare. "Of course I do. Your family killed mine. I can't never forgive you for what have you done." Zuko raised a eyebrow, picking up a stick. "I didn't killed them. My father's men did. What was the village's name anyway?" Zuko asked, turning on his heel and walking back.

"Hiro's village. It had been burned to the ground." There was a silence for a while. "Why do you even care?" Jet asked, spitting on the ground. It was hard for him to talk about it. "Hiro's village? I remember my father talking about it few years ago. I actually never wanted to be part of the war, but what can I do with it now? Nothing." Zuko finished, throwing the wood on the ground. The sleeping bags where on their place and Katara was ready cook.

"This is all we got. The most that we found was wet." Jet said, sitting on his sleeping bag. Katara sighed, grabbing the pot and starting to cook. They have been traveling without Zuko for two months already. Jet was getting sick of walking all day. When he was at his camp the could at least do something interesting. Here? Here they could just set and talk. Jet didn't saw any fun in that.

The sound of the campfire cracking made the atmosphere even worse. The air was soon filled with the smell of the food. They had a rabbit that Jet killed. Aang wasn't really happy. But who can blame him? It's their only dinner.

Jet yawned as he looked around. It was so quite. He could just fall asleep right and there...

* * *

Sokka opened his eyes as he looked around. He noticed that the floor was moving. He tried to get up, but after a while he realised that his wrists where bounded together with metal shackles. Oh, Sokka forgot. He was arrested with Toph and few men.

"Finally, you're awake Sokka. I was getting bored. You where asleep for 2 days sleepy head." Toph chuckled, standing up and yawning. "Why you don't have shackles on?" Sokka asked, trying to wiggle out his wrists from the shackles. Toph rolled her eyes, showing Sokka the destroyed shackles. "How did you do that?" Toph chuckled, throwing the shackles in the corner and starting to get off Sokka's shackles.

"I'm a metal bender. Did you forgot?" Sokka nodded his head. "We need to get out of here." Toph nodded, opening the metal doors open. Sokka looked around once more. Where are the others anyway?

"Hurry up, Sokka." Toph yelled, jumping on the ground. Sokka followed after her. He looked behind him. The doors that Toph ripped apart had Fire nation symbol. And that is what needs to happen to the Fire nation. It needs to be destroyed.

Toph grabbed Sokka's arm, running behind a bush. Two fire benders walked to the ripped door, staring for a while at it. "Dammit it. They escaped . We need to find them before they get far away." While they where talking, Toph walked behind them. With her earth bending she trew a giant rock at them. The two soldiers fell into the card, unconscious. Toph closed the door shut, smirking. "This should buy us some time. We neet to run." Sokka nodded, running off. But to where? The didn't know.


	2. The house

Jet's eyes blurred as he looked around. Dammit, he overslept the dinner. Jet looked around. Katara and Aang where sitting next to the campfire, talking. He looked around and then he realised it. The fire bender was gone.

"He's gone! Dammit, I told you that he is gonna escape and tell the Fire nation that we are here. We are gonna die!" Jet yelled. Katara turned around, raising a eyebrow. Yeah, he was really over reacting.

"Well Jet. If you looked next to your left and little down you would know that we aren't gonna die." Jet stopped, looking down. Oh. We wasn't gone. He was asleep. Somehow, still asleep even thought he was yelling that loud, that even a deaf person would hear him.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry for yelling" Jet chuckled awkwardly, moving to the campfire. It was so warm. "You where screaming in your sleep. Any bad dreams?" Jet nodded, grabbing a piece of bread. He was so hungry. "I had a dream how my whole village burned down in front of my own eyes." Jet said, shocking his head sadly. Katara putted a hand on Jet's shoulder, smiling.

"It's gonna be fine Jet. It was just a nightmare." Katara said. Jet looked at her, frowning a little. "No. It will never be better." Katara's smile disappeared as she moved away a little. "Try to lay down and look at the sky. It can help sometimes." Aang said. He had experience with nightmares. It was all his fault that his people are all death. Or what he thought.

"Yeah Jet. Lay down and rest. It should be better after a while." Jet nodded, laying down. The sky was without clouds and filled with the millions of lights from the big bang. Jet smiled as he closed his eyes a little. It was an amazing feeling. Only if he could be alone. For a moment. For a moment just laying in the grass, watching the stars.

Only for a moment...

* * *

"Sokka, hurry up! We need to get some Fire nation clothes." Toph yelled. They have been running for a hour almost without no success of finding any shelter. Sokka was cursing inside himself for letting the soldiers take Appa away. He wondered already if Aang didn't went half insane. Probably he did, but that didn't mattered now. They needed to find any Fire nation clothes.

"Sokka, look!" Toph yelled. Sokka turned his head to side. There was an abounded house. It looked like they could stay there for one night.

They walked inside and the first thing Sokka saw was clothes. "Finally!" Sokka yelled happily, running to the clothes. He grabbed a dark red shirt, putting it on. It was just the right size. He then took the shoes and pants, putting them on. Perfect. That was just what he needed. "Um, little help here?" Toph asked, somehow, trying to put on the shirt.

Sokka sighed, helping Toph with the shirt. It was pretty long so it could work as dress too. "I think we can stay here one night. We are gonna leave in the morning." Sokka said, smiling lightly to himself. They found a pretty good place to stay. It had a bathroom, bedroom with one bed and a kitchen.

"Or you know what? I think we can stay here for few days. Even more." Toph gave Sokka a look and without saying she walked off into the bedroom. "Whatever Sokka. I will be sleeping if you need me." Toph mumbled and fell on the floor, asleep. '_Well, that went fast.'_ Sokka thought to himself. He looked around the room once more.

There where three doors that leaded to different rooms. There was a bookshelf in the corner and a poor excuse for a couch. In the bathroom was one toiled and bathtub. The kitchen had only one chair and a table. A stove and a refrigerator. In the bedroom was just a bed. And that was all.

Sokka shrugged, moving into the bedroom. He walked to the bed, sitting on it. It was comfy. Very comfy. Sokka sighed a he lied on the bed, closing his eyes without knowing what dark secret this house held.

* * *

***Jet's nightmare***

Jet felt his body fall. He hit the ground as a hiss escaped his lips. He looked around. Nothing. Only darkness. "Someone here?" Jet yelled. No answer. "Anybody?" Jet yelled again, this time a lot louder. "He. Guess I'm here alone." Jet chuckled lightly. And he was right. He was really here alone.

"Well. If I will just sit here, no one will come. Guess I will go look around." Jet sighed, irritated. He stood up and started walking into nowhere.

After few minutes of walking he started mumbling things to himself. "What have I done to deserve this anyway?" Jet mumbled, looking around.

He walked for few more seconds before he bumped into someone and he fell on the floor. "Sorry. I wasn't looking." Jet apologized, standing up. "You're the first person I saw here. Can I get a name?" Jet chuckled, smirking. Jet's eyes widened as he felt a hand on his cheek. He looked up, but he couldn't see the person's face.

"My son. You're growing up so fast." Jet felt his eyes stung as he swallowed a sob back into his throat. "M-mother?" Jet's mother trailed her hand over Jet's cheek, living a kiss on it. "You're growing up so much." His mother said again. She had no emotions in her voice. It was so creepy. "W-where is my father?" Jet asked, yelling.

"Father?" His mother asked. Jet's eyes widened as first tear asked it. "Y-you don't remember him, right?" Jet received a nod from his mother. And that made it for him. "Why don't you remember my father. You can remember your only son, me. But not my father? What kind of person are you?" Jet yelled. His mother just stood there, not saying anything.

Before Jet could realise what was happening a bright yellow light flashed in front of his eyes.

Darkness.

*******end of Jet's nightmare*******

"AHH!" A scream echoed thru the camp. Everybody flinched and woke up. Zuko sited up, glaring "What the hell, Jet?" Zuko yelled, rubbing his eyes. "You know what time is it?" Jet sent Zuko a glare, who sent it back. "Well, you don't have dreams like this." Jet yelled back, grabbing one his of swords, ready to attack the fire bender. Even thought he haven't done anything. Jet got up, walking over to the fire bender

"Well, maybe I don't have dreams like you, because I don't even know what the heck you dream about." Zuko yelled, standing up. Katara and Aang watched from the other side how the two of them fighted because some stupid dreams.

"You don't have dreams like this, because you didn't have a terrible past like me!" Jet yelled. And this was it. "I didn't have a terrible past? I'm the one in my family who always during the night screamed into the pillow. I'm the one who had been beaten up everyday and once almost died. So, who had terrible past now?" Zuko said, glaring into Jet's face and sitting back on the sleeping bag.

"Just..just go to sleep. We will continue later." Zuko mumbled as he lied on the sleeping bag, instantly falling asleep. Katara and Aang stared at Jet as they just shrugged and went back to sleep.

Jet glared at the group as he grabbed his sleeping bag and walking away a little any laying it on the ground. He fell on it, glaring on nothing for a while before he fell asleep.

* * *

Finally! Another chap! Ah, my head hurts. I really should take care of myself better after a stressful test. I know it's short. But, meh.


	3. The host

"This is all I've got." Zuko yawned, throwing the wood on the ground. The night wasn't very good. It was raining and they didn't have a tent. During the night, everything got wet. And when Zuko thought that it couldn't get any worse, Aang woke them up, screaming. He was then punching a tree rest of the night.

"It's okay. It will be enough." Katara smiled, getting ready the breakfast. "You can go for Aang and tell him that breakfast will be ready and wake up Jet." Katara said, leaning down and throwing a carrot into the soup. "Fine." Zuko mumbled, walking off. Aang wasn't very far. He was beating up a bush 20 meters away.

"Katara send me to tell you that breakfast will be ready in few minutes." Zuko said. Aang didn't listen as he continued to beat up the bush. "Aang?" Aang turned around, glaring. Oh, crap. Aang got his fist ready as he hit Zuko between his eyes with his air bending.

Zuko's feet flew from the ground as he was pushed away from Aang at least 50 meters. Before Zuko's body would go any farther, Zuko grabbed the ground, his nails digging into the grass. "Ouch." Zuko hissed as he finally stood up. "Well, that wasn't a very good idea ." Zuko said, glaring at Katara, who made him go get him. "I think it will be safer if I will go wake up him first." Zuko said, pointing at Jet. Zuko rubbed his nose as he walked to Jet.

"Wake up." Zuko said, kicking into Jet's side lightly. He really didn't want to die today. Jet sited up, glaring. He looked at Zuko, glaring even more. Oh, if looks could kill Zuko would be death by now. "The breakfast will be ready in few minutes. Care to wake up and help us a little?" Jet raised an eyebrow. He mumbled something and went back to sleep. _'Well, that went fast.' _Zuko thought to himself. He returned to Katara, sitting down.

"The plan of waking up an idiot and getting the Avatar to eat didn't worked." Katara sighed, and continued to cook. "Well, next time try to make sure that none of them is in grumpy mood." Katara said randomly

"Yeah. And maybe next time you should go tell them that the breakfast will be ready." Zuko said. "Gladly." Katara stood up and walking away. Not even in a minute she was back with bout of them. "How did you do that?" Zuko asked. Katara just smiled. "I'm a girl. A kiss on the cheek is enough." Katara said while Zuko shivered. No. Katara will be getting thous two for breakfast

* * *

Toph groaned as she moved on the floor. She threw her hands to the side and felt someone's feet. "Good morning, Sokka." Toph mumbled, sitting up. "Tell me young lady," A old male voice started "what are you doing in my house?" The male said. Toph chuckled lightly and backed away on the floor.

"Your house? We thought that this house is abounded. He, guess we where wrong." Toph said, sniggering and got up.

"So, where is Sokka? Is he okay?" Toph asked. The man gave her a nod with a glare on his face before he noticed that the girl was blind. "Is he fine?" Toph asked again when she didn't got any answer from the man standing in front of her. She started to get very worried about him.

"Your friend is fine." Toph let out a deep breath, relaxing for a while. "So, Sokka? Weird name. It's not very common name here in the Fire nation." The man said. Toph gulped. She forgot.

"Are you that stupid to tell him what my name is?" A voice said, making Toph flinch and almost die on a heart attack. "What the heck Snoozles? You scared me." Sokka chuckled a little, moving a little.

He looked up at the old man, glaring. "Hey, we just wanted to stay here for a night. We didn't stole anything, okay?" Sokka said. The man stared at him before he sat down on a couch. "Don't worry. I'm not going to tell the soldiers that you aren't from the Fire nation. I'm not that kind of monster."

Sokka got up , hissing as he looked down at his leg. "Yeah. If you're aren't a monster then why did you almost broke my leg?" The man smiled at Sokka, who returned a glare. "I thought you wanted to steal something from my house. Wouldn't you do that too?" Toph and Sokka thought for a while, before nodding.

"Yeah, I would do that too. So, we have to go now, right?" Sokka said, walking slowly to the door. "No, you don't have to. I would like so company here." The old man said. Toph and Sokka looked at each other and then smiled. "Can we get a name of our host?" The man smiled, leaning against the small couch.

"My name is Ikem."

* * *

**I'm so sorry that this is short. I had only enough time to do this. I hope you still liked it.**


	4. Please read!

**Hey guys! I just wanted to ask you, does anyone reads this fic or did I just wasted time on this one? It would be nice to know, you know? So, please? If no one will review on this fic in 48 hours, I'm taking it down. Thank you, for the two people who readded it.**

**Bloody-red-scar**


	5. A kiss

**Since I've got 3 reviews. What is amazing, here is another chapter. And here, finally, is some Jetko.**

* * *

"You kidding me? I'm not going with him anywhere! And especially on a hunt!" Jet yelled angrily. The food that they still had run out very soon, and they needed someone to go for a hunt. And by someone, they ment Zuko and Jet. And Jet, had a problem with it, again. What, wasn't really a surprise.

"What if we are already gonna be far from the camp, and he tries to kill me. Nu-huh, I'm not going with him anywhere!" Jet yelled in protest, standing up and glaring.

"You know, I never killed no one. If I don't count the ants I stepped on then no, I never killed no one or anything." Zuko said as he sat on the floor, playing with a stick he had in his hand. Jet glared and Katara sighed. "Jet, we need that food. Can't you just bit your lips and go on a hunt with him?" Katara asked and Jet shook his head.

"I said that I'm not going anywhere with that thing!" Jet shouted and pointed at Zuko, who raised his eyebrow when he called him a 'thing'. "Excuse me? I'm not a thing." Zuko said and Jet growled.

"Spirits, can't I go with someone else on that stupid hunt?" Jet asked and sighed when no one answered. "Fine, I will go with him. But if I don't get back alive in one piece, it's his fault." Jet said with a sign of anger in his voice. Aang smiled and stood up.

"Okay, that's great. I think you two will make a good team!" Aang said happily. Both of them looked at him with a face that said, 'Are you kidding me?'. Aang gave a childish smile and laughed.

"Okay, I will get you two a bag. You two need get at least two rabbits." Katara said and stood up, taking a small bag and putting out everything that was in it. "Here you go. This should be enough." Jet rolled his eyes and took the bag, throwing it over one of his shoulders.

"I'm not doing this again. Next time, someone else is going with me. I'm not gonna risk getting myself killed two times." Jet said with a glare on his face. Katara sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, now go. We need the food." Katara mumbled and then chuckled.

"Come on!" Jet ordered, looking at Zuko with a glare and started to walk away into the forest. "I'm not gonna be ordered around." Zuko said and stood up, grabbing his swords and Jet's too, walking behind him.

"I think you forgot something." Zuko said and through the swords on the ground. Jet looked behind himself and stared at the swords. "You know that you could just gave them to me." Jet said and took the swords, pining them to his belt.

"Let's just go. I want to be finished with this still today." Jet said and started walking into the forest. Zuko rolled his eyes and fallowed him.

* * *

"Really? Work in the garden?" Sokka said and looked around. He should have known that he will not just let them live here. "Yes, I need you to plant this seeds. I'm old and my back hurts already. After you finish, I will make you both hot tea." Ikem said with a smile while Sokka chuckled and looked at the garden.

"Not to interrupt you, but I grew up in a block of ice and I don't anything about gardening." Sokka said, looking down at the ground.

"It's very easy. You just make a hole that is about 5 centimeters deep and put a seed there. Then, you will move at least 20 centimeters away and make a hole again at least 5 centimeters deep and again and again. It's very easy." Ikem said and smiled and walked back into the house.

Toph grinned and sat down on the dirty ground. Sokka blinked few times and looked at her. "Come on. We need to work." Sokka said. "Did you forgot Sokka? I'm blind." Toph said and waved her hand in front of her face. Sokka gave her a blank look and sighed.

"Why me?" Sokka asked himself and started to work. "I don't know Snoozles. But you better get to work before he comes back. I don't want to sleep tomorrow on the ground. Not that I would mind." Sokka gave her a glare and sighed, digging a hole with his fingers.

"Hey, don't you think it's weird that he lives alone in the middle of a freaking forest?" Sokka asked randomly. Toph thought for a while and then nodded. "Yeah, but I think he just likes to be alone." Toph said with a chuckle.

"Maybe, but remember what he said yesterday? That he is glad that he has some company here? Hey, I think we should go look around the house when he is asleep. What you think?" Toph nodded and grinned. "I think it would be fun. Maybe we can find something." Toph said with a smile, standing up.

"Let me help you." Toph said and stomped with her foot, making few more holes just enough deep and far away from each other. "Here you go Snoozles. The work should be a little easier now." Sokka blinked few times. "See, you could have helped me!" Sokka yelled, humor in his voice.

"Yeah, I did. Now." Toph said and spit on the ground. Sokka rolled his eyes and continued to work.

"Whatever Toph."

* * *

"You see that rabbit over there?" Jet asked as he pointed at it. Zuko nodded and slowly crawled to it. "What are you doing?" Jet asked and glared. Zuko glared back and slowly took out of his packed a dagger that his uncle gave to him.

Zuko slowly crawled to the rabbit which was facing away. When Zuko got the chance, he grabbed the rabbit by its ears, digging the dagger into its neck. The rabbit was dead on place.

"See, I knew what I was doing." Zuko said with a smirk, putting the rabbit into the bag. Jet gave him a glare, walking deeper into the forest. "You know, a thank you would be nice." Zuko said. Jet turned around, glaring. "No, and move it. I'm not gonna wait forever." Jet said.

Zuko sighed and stomped with his leg. "Stop giving me orders. I'm not your slave." Zuko said, glaring back at Jet. Jet raised an eyebrow, walking to him. "Listen here princy. If you don't want me to pin you to a tree with my swords and leave you they're hanging all night, you're gonna listen." Jet warned. Zuko glared a light a flame in his palm, making Jet back away. "And if you keep giving me orders then you can say bye-bye to you eyebrows." Zuko warned back.

Jet gulped at stared at the flame. Then, gave in. "Fine, just come on." Jet said quietly, turning around only to hit his face against the tree. Zuko barked out a laugh as Jet rubbed his nose. glaring at him. "Not funny." Jet said, walking around the tree and into the distance.

"It was funny. You know it." Zuko chuckled, earning a sigh from Jet. "You're acting like a small kid right now." Jet said and Zuko took a deep breath, trying to stop laughing.

"Sorry. It was just so funny. But, you deserved it." Jet rolled his eyes and continued to walk. Zuko trailed behind him, looking around. Very soon, he was dragged by Jet behind a bush. "What th-" Before Zuko could finish his sentence, Jet put a hand over his mouth.

"Silence. There are Fire nation soldiers." Jet whispered, but with bad luck, they heard him anyway. "Hey! Who is there?!" The man yelled, walking to them. Jet panicked. What now? They couldn't run. The soldiers would follow them. Jet looked at Zuko and slapped himself. Well, there wasn't a better idea.

"Sorry." Jet whispered. Before Zuko knew it, a hand was pulled behind his head. His eyes widened when he felt Jet's lips on his. The kiss felt weird but at the same time..good? The man walked to them and stared. "Damn it kids. You shouldn't be here. Finish your kissing and leave this place."

The man said, walking away. "Just a bunch of teenagers kissing." The soldiers said. Jet sighed and pulled away, rubbing his lips. Zuko was looking at him, frozen. "Sorry." Jet mumbled, standing up. "Come on. Let's get out of this place." Jet said and started walking away.

Zuko stared at him and gulped, standing up and walking ebhind him.

"Okay."

* * *

**Another chapter. I know, the kissing scene suck. T_T But, meh. I can't be blamed.**


End file.
